Goliaths
Nomadic herds of the plains and mountains. Goliaths are tall, strong and imposing figures with a strong sense of tradition and view of life that is set in stone. Raiders that take what they think they deserve and banish the weak. Driven Competitors Goliaths are driven by a natural urge to do better and better than before. Their society is heavily based around self-sufficiency or raiding. Always thinking of better ways to utilize their resources or one up a rival herd in its take. Few goliaths live to old age because of this driving force of theirs. A craftsman might seek a rare resource for their creations and die in the process of venturing to dangerous lands on their own. Or a mighty warrior might slay a large beast and constantly seek larger ones to hunt each and every time until its match is found. Fair Play For Goliaths, however, competition only exists when it's supported by a level playing field. Competition measures talent, dedication and effort, almost never relying on magic or money. Their reasons for this is that all those advantages could be easily lost in a turn of events. This trait shows itself strongly when a Goliath enters civilization, puzzled by the prospect of nobles and peasants. If people in positions of leadership lack the intelligence, leadership or will to lead, then clearly the most talented person in the realm should take their place. And Goliaths rarely keep opinions such as these to themselves and mock those that rely on society’s structure or rules to maintain their power. Survival of the Fittest It’s do or die for most Goliaths. Weak ones are either banished from their herd or given death by combat. This drive to outdo themselves and take risks results in their rather short life expectancy. They would much rather die in battle at the peak of their strength and skill than to let death’s cold touch take them in their old age. Because of this, most herds lack the experience and wisdom offered by old age and rather depend on innate wisdom in their leadership, for they can rarely count on the wisdom of old age. Goliath Names Goliath names don’t indicate gender as they see males and females as equal in all things. Most Goliaths also have a nickname, usually to refer to a deed, success or failure of theirs and can change many times over the course of their lives. Their herd name indicates from which herd they belong to and starts with “Of the Herd of…” Goliath Names: '''Aukan, Eglath, Gae-Al, Gauthak, Ilikan, Kevdak, Lo-Kag, Nalla, Paavu. '''Nicknames: '''Bearkiller, Dawncaller, Fearless, Horncarver, Keeneye, Lonehunter, Skywatcher, Twice-Orphaned, Wordpainter. '''Herd Names: '''Storms, Embers, Stones, Iron, Fear, Dragons, Curses, Horns, Rage, Moons. Goliath Features • '''Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 2, and your Constitution score increases by 1. • Age. Goliaths have lifespans comparable to humans. They enter adulthood in their late teens and usually live less than a century. • Alignment. Goliath society, with its clear roles and tasks, has a strong lawful bent. The goliath sense of fairness, balanced with an emphasis on self-sufficiency and personal accountability, pushes them toward neutrality. • Size. Goliaths are between 7 and 8 feet tall and weigh between 280 and 340 pounds. Your size is Medium. • Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. • Natural Athlete. You have proficiency in the Athletics skill. • Stone's Endurance. You can focus yourself to occasionally shrug off injury. When you take damage, you can use your reaction to roll a d12. Add your Constitution modifier to the number rolled, and reduce the damage by that total. After you use this trait, you can’t use it again until you finish a short or long rest. • Powerful Build. You count as one size larger when determining your carrying capacity and the weight you can push, drag, or lift. • Mountain Born. You’re acclimated to high altitude, including elevations above 20,000 feet. You’re also naturally adapted to cold climates. • Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and Giant.